The New Female
by KAMIKAKES
Summary: A totally different story of how Diego met Shira. Diego is sent by Soto to find a female saber. The two start out rough but then become friends; and then more than friends. This story will go on!
1. The New Female

The entire area was filled with grassy plains and/or tropical forests. And in one plains spot, a group of five orange, hazel-geened eyed male sabers were resting. Their leader, Soto, was the largest and most grim in the pack. Oscar, well he likes to consider himself the "pretty-boy" of the pack. Zeke is a scrawny, smaller saber with a craze for anything he can sink he claws into. Lenny, he's a fat saber but is sometimes a REAL scaredy-cat. And Diego, he was Soto's second in command and he was the best in the pack. The pack used to be larger, but with the humans coming along, it hasn't been easy for Diego. His parents were killed and so was his girlfriend, Brooke. He missed her the most; he was unable to forget about her cream colored fur, or her violet-purple eyes.

One night, Zeke was away to find a herd a antelope or something. He came back with special news for Soto.

**Zeke: Soto! Soto!**

**Soto: What is it?**

**Zeke: Well, first of all, I didn't find any food and-**

**Lenny (punches and hits Zeke): Aww! What is wrong with you?! You didn't find any food!**

**Zeke (pushes Lenny away): Hey, hey, HEY! No, I didn't find any food. But Soto, I found something that'll please you more.**

**Soto: What?**

**Zeke: Okay, I didn't EXACTLY find it. But when I was searching, I caught something's scent! It was over thoose large hills. I hadn't smelt that scent long time but it was so familiar!**

**Oscar: Just get on with it Zeke!**

**Zeke: It belonged, to a FEMALE saber!**

Everyone gasped and looked at Zeke; although Diego wasn't. He was trying to get some sleep. When Soto heard Zeke's news, he smiled evily. _**Finally, now this female would have my cubs, and our pack will be large and strong again, **_he thought to himself. Although going over those hills would be dangerous with the tropical forests; and he would obviously want to keep himself alive. He looked over at Diego. He was the most skilled and the most daring.

**Soto: Diego!**

**Diego: Hmm? What?**

**Soto: There's a female over the hills. And I want you to find her, and bring her to me.**

**Oscar (playfully): Can you trust you with that, Diego?**

**Diego: *growl* Sure, yeah. I'll find her.**

Without hesitation, Diego left the pack and went on his journey. He had no problem with finding the tigeress, for two reasons: #1, It's Soto who wants her. And #2, Diego swore to himself that he wouldn't love any one else but Brooke. In a few days, he traveled over the hills and was walking threw the amazon.

Then he heard splashing, he went see what it was. He hid behind the bushes and saw a saber crossing the river. When it came out on the other side where Diego was, he relaized it was the female; but not just any female. Her name was Shira. She had grey fur with black stripes, and turqiouse eyes. And she was around his age! Diego thought she was beautiful as she shook the water of her fur; or in slow-mo as Diego watched.

**Diego: Wow.**

Then Shira left the river and walked away. Diego followed the tigeress, and couldn't help but watch her sway her hips as she walked. But then he accidental broke a twig. Shira perked her ears up and looked around herself.

**Shira: Hello? Who's there?**

Diego became more nervous as he saw Shira came near his bushes. She growled, and then she pounced. The rolled down a hill,a nd Shira had her paw pressed up against Diego's throat.

**Shira: Who are you?! Why are you following me?!**

**Diego (trying to talk): Maybe if you could let me up, I could tell you!**

She let him up. Diego started to breathe well again. He new already that this tigeress won't be so easy to fool. He came up with a few lies for Shira to come with him.

**Shira: Now, back to me. Who are you, and why are you you following me?**

**Diego: Name's Diego. And I wasn't following you, I just happened to come across you.**

**Shira: Yeah, and why would a saber be alone in the amazon?**

**Diego: I left my pack, and I'm trying to adjusting to the "being-alone" life.**

**Shira (playfully): Well you're not doing such a good job; you just got tackled be a female.**

**Diego: Well you shouldn't tackle strangers. And I don't fight girls. *pinned by Shira***

**Shira (playfully): *laugh* I can see why. *gets off of Diego* You seem so much stranger to me, up close.**

**Diego: Well sabers don't swim, and that's strange; why were you crossing that river any way?**

**Shira: I thought you said you weren't spying on me.**

**Diego: I wasn't. Like I said, I came across you, unexpectedly.**

**Shira (sarcastically): I was trying get to the side. Duh!**

**Diego: Okay, I'll admit. That was kind of a stupid question.**

**Shira (playfully): A stupid question asked by a stupid saber.**

**Diego: Well I least I don't swim... (playfully) **_**kitty**_**.**

Then Shira angrily pounced and pinned him to the ground on his back, looking at him DEAD in the eye.

**Shira (firmly): Don't call me **_**kitty.**_

**Diego: Okay, I won't...**

Then Diego thrusted her forward and pinned her to the ground on her back, looking at her directly in the eye.

**Diego (playfully/smirking): ... **_**kitty.**_

**Shira (pushing Diego away): Get off of me!**

**Diego: So, what's your name?**

**Shira: Why didn't you ask sooner?**

**Diego (playfully): Well if you like I can keeping on calling you **_**kitty.**_

**Shira: My name is Shira.**

**Diego: Wow. That's a nice name.**

**Shira: Thank you. My mother give it to me.**

She went to a hollow tree and slept there. She saw Diego come to her, and almost come inside the tree. Shira stopped him before he came too close.

**Shira: Hey! What do you think you're doing?**

**Diego: Oh, this is where you were going to sleep.**

**Shira: Yes. And alone.**

**Diego (seductively): Are you SURE you wanna be alone?**

But then Shira spat saliva in his face and went back in her tree. Diego groaned with disgust and tried wiping her spit out off his eyes. He growled at Shira and went off to sleep somewhere else.

A while later it was nighttime. Shira stayed awake with a sad expression on her face. She did something bad before taht she wishes she could take back. Then she growled as she heard someone coming. She turned her head and saw Diego.

**Diego: Easy, kitty. *pushing a bowl of water to Shira* Water, you need it.**

Shira looked at her reflection in the water with disgust; so she pushed it back to the orange saber.

**Shira: I don't need anything from you.**

**Diego: Fine, die of thirst. That'll really show me.**

Shira started feeling bad. He give her water, and she was ungrateful towards that. Before he walked away, she stopped him.

**Shira: Wait! I'll take it.**

Diego pushed the bowl back to her; but it didn't change the negative tone in her voice.

**Shira: Thank you.**

**Diego: You know, you have a way of saying **_**thank you **_**that makes it sound like drop dead.**

**Shira (playfully/smirking): It's a gift.**

Diego rolled his eyes and tried to look away. Although there was something about this tigeress that made him feel "weird". Why else would he have brought her water.

**Shira: I mean, you're pretty soft; for a saber.**

_**Did she just call me "soft", **_Diego thought to himself. Then he looked back at Shira.

**Diego: Excuse me. I am not soft, alright? I happen to be a remoarseless assasin.**

Shira responds by grabbing Diego's front leg and flipping him on his back; and then slam-dunking him! Diego groaned in pain as he got up. The tigeress just smirked at the saber.

**Shira: Yeah, I'm startin' to see why you're not in a pack.**

**Diego: Look, I choose to leave my pack. Alright?**

**Shira: Congradulations, Warrior Princess.**

She had a playful expression on her face, but suddenly it turned into a cold one.

**Shira: So did I.**

Diego looked at her with corncern. He didn't REALLY leave his pack, but Shira did.

**Diego: Really?**

**Shira: What?**

**Diego: N-Nothing. It's just... I never knew that... both of us would share the pain.**

**Shira (sarcastically): Oh what, are we gonna braid each other's fur now?**

**Diego (sarcastically): Funny, real funny.**

For a while, neither of them spoke. Shira was wondering why Diego left his pack. He was wondering the same about her. Although he wondered about what would happen, to make him leave his pack. The pack always gave him memories of him and Brooke. And the day she died, he wanted to leave; but Soto made him stay. The silence broke when Shira spoke. This question she asked, Diego told her the truth of what he would do.

**Shira: Diego, why did you leave your pack?**

**Diego: *sigh* Well, there was this girl.**

**Shira: What was her name?**

**Diego: Brooke.**

**Shira: Pretty. And what did she look like?**

**Diego: he had cream-colored fur and purple eyes.**

**Shira: Did you love her?**

**Diego: Yeah, I did. And we were kind of dating. But one day, the humans came. They killed most of our pack; including my mom, my dad, and... and...**

**Shira: Brooke, too?**

**Diego: Yeah. That's why I left.**

**Shira: I'm so sorry.**

**Diego: Don't be. It's not like you experienced it, too.**

**Shira: I did.**

**Diego: Oh, well. You wanna tell me?**

**Shira (nodding): Well, I was a cub, and I was with my mother. Then some humans came and... they took her away.**

**Diego: And that's why you left?**

**Shira: No, there was a different reason.**

**Diego: What was it?**

**Shira: Something terrible, but I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Diego: That's okay. And you should get some rest.**

**Shira: Diego?**

**Diego: Yes Shira?**

**Shira: Would you mind sleeping with me, like sleeping beside me? Not that you don't have to; but, I don't want to sleep alone.**

**Diego: Uh, sure.**

Diego followed her to the tree. She slept on the ground with him next to her. For some odd reason, Diego put his arm around Shira's neck; but she didn't seem to mind. And then they fell asleep.

To be Continued...


	2. Shira's Secret

Diego and Shira slept quietly threw the night. Although Diego was still awake; either thinking about Brooke, or anything that had to do with his promise to Soto. Then he heard rustling. He tried not to wake Shira, then he went to the bush that was rustling, let out a roar, and pounced. He was about to slash the creature, until he saw who it was.

**Diego: What the?!**

**Zeke: Go ahead, slice me! It'll be the last thing you'll ever do!**

**Diego: I'm working here, you waste of fur.**

**Ocsar (playfully): Fustrated Diego? Tracking down helpless females too difficult for you?**

**Diego (letting go of Zeke): What are you two doing here?**

**Ocsar: Soto's getting tired of waiting.**

**Zeke: Yeah, yeah. He said come back with the female, OR DON'T COME BACK AT ALL! *laughs evily***

**Diego: Well I have a message for Soto. Tell him, I'm bringing the female just before the mating session ends. The date will be easier for Soto.**

**Zeke: Yeah! YEAH! That's a good idea.**

**Ocsar: But how do we know that you won't mate with her. I mean, you're the male, she's the female. And you two will be alone, with nobody there.**

**Diego: Relax. Besides, only an idiot would be dumb enough to come near Soto's girl.**

All three of them looked at Shira as she slept. While Zeke and Oscar tried hard not to go crazy, Diego couldn't help but think that she looked pretty in her sleep. _**Wait, why am I thinking this? I love Brooke, and Shira's just my friend, **_he thought to himself.

**Zeke (craving): Oh, look at thoose legs! Lets get her!**

**Diego: Not yet! She's pretty strong, and we'll have to have Soto's back. Get everyone ready. Now!**

Oscar and Zeke ran away. Then Diego went back to Shira; although he thought about what he was doing as he slept.

Morning finally came. But in their sleep, Diego and Shira were nuzzling their noses against each other! Then they woke up, realized what they were doing, and screamed. They even tried to get at least 5 ft. away from each other.

**Diego and Shira: WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS ME! NO, I WASN'T ABOUT TO KISS YOU! YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU-**

**Shira: Let's shut up!**

**Diego: Right! So, you weren't trying to kiss me?**

**Shira: No. And you weren't trying to kiss me?**

**Diego: No. Still wanna be single.**

**Shira: Right.**

**Diego: Hey um... you... you wanna come with me somewhere?**

**Shira: Where?**

**Diego: Over those two hills.**

**Shira: You mean, in the plains?**

**Diego: That's the place.**

**Shira: And why should I go with you?**

**Diego: Well, I thought that you might like it there; it's safe and there's a lot of space. And I could lead you there. I mean, I just think it's best for you.**

**Shira: Okay, let's do it.**

Then the two walked towards the fields. But what Shira didn't know, was that Diego was lying to her. The plains was where his pack was, and Soto was waiting for her. Waiting for her to mate with him and have his cubs. And all she thought was an empty spot in the plains.

As they were walking for a while, the took a break. And for some odd reason the male saber wanted to have fun with the tigeress. Diego crouched low, feeling grass underneath him.

**Diego: You're mine now.**

He made a low growl as he prepared himself to pounce on Shira, who was laying in some talls reeds, cleaning herself. Diego was about to jolt his back legs back until...

**Shira: I can see you!**

**Diego: What?!**

Shira just giggled at his embarrasment. But Diego wasn't giving up just yet.

**Diego: You think that's funny, huh? I'll show you, kitty.**

He let out a roar and pounced on her. They were rolling down a hill, screaming in horror and yelping in pain as they rolled more by the second. They finally stopped rolling, but in a big pile of mud (it was mud, not the stuff that came out of a dinosaur's butt)! Shira had an expression full of awe on her mud-covered face. While Diego just popped out of the mud and cheered excitedly. Wow, just wow.

**Diego: WOAH! WHOO-HO! *punches Shira's shoulder* YEAH! *making the number "2" with his paw* WHO'S UP FOR ROUND TWO?!**

But Shira just gave him the "shut-up-before-I-kill-you" look.

**Diego (awkwardly): Uh... *clears throat* I-I'll be sure to be more careful.**

He found it hard to make eye-contact with her. But she just scoffed and started to walk away. _**Aww man, I'm dead, **_Diego thought guilty to himself. Not because of Soto's future mate getting away from him, Diego stopped refferring Shira to that, and just as a regular, "non-mated" saber; but because he really made her mad. He was still wondering why he wanted to have fun with her; was it because of this weird feeling he had? Diego had no time to think. Shira was walking further away, so he ran after her.

**Diego: Shira! Wait up!**

**Shira: DON'T TOUCH ME!**

He stopped at least 2 ft. away from her. She was crying, for the first time, Diego is seeing Shira crying.

**Diego (confused): Why are you crying?**

**Shira (wiping eyes): I'm not crying! I just got mud in my eyes! Thanks to you!**

**Diego (coming closer to Shira): Come on, Shira. I know crying when I see it.**

**Shira (backing up): Get away from me.**

**Diego: Shira don't try to fool me.**

**Shira: And how would you know anything about a girl crying?**

**Diego: I seen Brooke cry a couple times. She was pretty upset when her sister died, and I was with her the whole time.**

**Shira: Well I'm not Brooke! So stop comparing me to your little girlfriend! SHE'S NOT EVEN ALIVE ANY MORE!**

**Diego: What is your problem?!**

**Shira: You are my problem!**

**Diego: Look I'm sorry I pounced on you. I was only playing, but I didn't mean to hurt you.**

**Shira: Well maybe you should've thought that!**

**Diego: God! Do you do this with every saber you meet?!**

**Shira: ONLY IF THEY TRY TO HURT ME! FIRST THEY WOULD POUNCE ON ME! THEN THEY WOULD SAY HOW WORTHLESS I AM! THEN WHEN I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE TO DO, I WOULD HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BITE DOWN ON HIS THROAT TILL HE STOPS BREATHING!**

**Diego: Is that what happened to you?**

At first she had a shocked look on her face; she just told him her biggest secret. But Diego ment well. So she nodded to his question.

**Diego: So you're gonna blame me, for what some other saber did to you.**

**Shira: I was still living with my pack. My mother was dead, and I was all alone. But one day, this male saber wanted to mate with me. I said no, and he attacked me. He said I was the stupidest animal who's ever lived! And then I flipped him over, bit down on his neck, and killed him. My pack banished me; I ran away, never looking back. And I haven't trusted any saber ever since.**

Shira began to cry. Diego felt broken inside. He would've never known the pain Shira had gone threw. He tried to comfort her by licking her tears away. Shira looked in his eyes, they were saying, _It's okay, I'm here for you. _She sobbed even more and put her head against Diego's chest.

**Diego: It's okay, Shira. I won't let anyone hurt you.**

But after he said that, he remembered what he was doing: bringing her to Soto. Shira doesn't even know Soto, and she wouldn't want to be mates with him; and especially not have his cubs. Diego couldn't help but think that what he's doing in secret, is hurting Shira.


	3. Sabers' Love

Slowly Shira stopped crying. She looked in Diego's eyes; and she became completely lost in his hazel-green eyes. And she was carressing her front paw on his orange fur. She had no idea what she was feeling; her heart was racing and she suddenly has the nerve to lick Diego's face. But then Shira broke the silence.

**Shira (sracastically): You know, I don't think I'm gonna get any cleaner by staying in your chest.**

**Diego (nervously): Oh. Uh, yeah. I think I saw a lake as we were falling down the hill.**

Shira just giggled. They went to the lake; Diego was the first to jump in, then Shira followed. Instantly the mud came off, but they decided to stay in for a while. The didn't even notice it becamenighttime, and the moon was shining brightly. Shira looked over at Diego, and she pounced on him. Diego breathed heavily out of the water and looked at Shira with awe.

**Diego: What was that for?!**

**Shira: Well you pounced on me, so I'm returning the favor.**

**Diego (playfully): Oh. Here kitty, kitty.**

He started to playfully wrestle with her; thankfully Shira didn't mind, so she decided to have a little fun. Their were splashing and splashing, and laughing and laughing. _**Man, I haven't had this much fun is years, **_Diego thought to himself. Then they were in an awkward postion. They were holding each other; Diego's front legs around Shira waist, and Shira's front legs around Diego's neck (you can picture it however you want). And they looked into each other's eyes. Shira gave him a smile; the most beautiful smile Diego has ever seen. It made him smile, too. But then he saw a flash-back of Brooke's face over Shira's. He looked confused at her face, Shira looked confused at him.

**Shira: Are you okay? What's wrong?**

**Diego: N-Nothing. You, you look really pretty. At night.**

She smiled at Diego. She realized she was in love with him! Shira started to lean closer to him and close her eyes. But Diego leaned back and was confused.

**Diego: What are you doing?**

**Shira: Well, I...**

But Shira didn't finish her sentence. Just by looking at the confusion in his eyes, Shira knew that Diego still hadn't forgotten about Brooke. She released from the position and walked out of the water. Diego followed her out of the lake. Without turning around, she spoke.

**Shira: Do you still love her?**

**Diego: What?**

**Shira: Do you still love Brooke?**

**Diego: I... I don't know.**

**Shira (turning around): OH, WHAT?! You can't tell when you love someone?!**

**Diego: Shira-**

**Shira (interrupting Diego): And you can't even tell when someone loves you?!**

**Diego: What do you mean?**

**Shira: WHAT DO I MEAN?! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, ALRIGHT?! I TRIED TO KISS YOU, AND YOU LEANED BACK! THAT MEANS YOU'RE STILL LOYAL TO BROOKE! YOU SHOULD JUST PUT THE PAST BEHIND YOU! JUST LIKE I DID AS I CRIED IN YOUR CHEST! 'Cause you comforted me. You made me feel safe and special. I like you... I love you. MY MISTAKE!**

Shira started to walk away, leaving Diego alone at his place. He felt terrible. And Shira was right; Brooke was dead, and he should just let it go. And the feeling he had before, it was the same feeling he had with Brooke. This only ment one thing: Diego was in love with Shira. _**I'm sorry Brooke, **_he thought to himself.

**Diego: SHIRA!**

Shira stopped, turned around, and looked at Diego. He ran to her, only centimeters from her face.

**Diego: Shira, I'm sorry. I'm the stupidest animal alive. I was so upset when Brooke died that I couldn't even see the world anymore. But all of taht went away when I met you. You're beautiful, Shira; in every way you are perfect. What I'm trying to say is... I love you.**

**Shira (tearing up): Really?**

**Diego: Really.**

**Shira: Oh Diego, I love you, too. I don't know what to say.**

**Diego: Then don't say anything.**

Diego pulled Shira to him, and kissed her. She had no hesitation to kiss him back. The kiss became more passionate; Diego was in love once again. Something was telling him he was ment to be with Shira, and NOT Brooke.

Back in the plains, Soto was becoming more and more impatient. He kept wondering how long it should take for Diego to bring him the female saber. Oscar, Lenny, and Zeke tried to sooth him.

**Zeke: Aww, it's alright Soto. I bet Diego will be back sooner than you can even blink.**

**Soto: It shouldn't take this long to bring a female!**

**Oscar: Why did you even choose him to go?**

**Soto: He was the most trusted.**

**Oscar: Yeah, well we don't know if they'll mate sooner or later. Heck, they could be mating at this very second!**

**Soto: SILENCE! And if this female does want Diego, I'll kill her.**


	4. The Truth

Diego woke up to morning before Shira. He watched her sleep peacefully, he had to smile. He was in love with Shira, and she loved him. _**Life couldn't get any better, **_he thought. He licked her cheek, which woke her up. But Shira was glad it was Diego who woke her.

**Shira: Morning, softie.**

**Diego: Morning, kitty. Sleep well?**

**Shira: Yeah, you?**

**Diego (seductively): I like having you beside me.**

**Shira: *giggles* You get cold at night?**

**Diego: Used to. I haven't had a female next to me for a while.**

**Shira (sarcastically): Great, are we gonna talk about Brooke again?**

**Diego: Shira, I'm never going to talk about Brooke again. I still like her, but I love you, now. Since you're alive now I'm focusing on you, and only you.**

**Shira: *licks Diego's nose* You are so soft.**

**Diego: *chuckle* Only around you.**

Shira smiled and kissed Diego. Then she got up and stretched.

**Shira: Well, we'd better get going. The plains are closer than we think.**

He smiled at first, but he frowned as soon as she turned around. Diego had being lying to Shira this whole time; well, not when he mentioned Brooke, and definitely not about loving Shira. He loved her, and he was leading her to a death trap. And to make matters worse, the plains were closer than he thought; there were sitting right THERE! That's when he couldn't take it anymore. Diego ran to Shira, who was standing in the plains.

**Diego: Shira! You have to get out of here!**

**Shira: Why? What's going on?**

**Diego: In the plains... there's a saber waiting for you.**

**Shira: What do you mean?**

**Diego: I lied. I never left my pack. I was sent to find you... and bring you to my leader.**

**Shira (tear up): Y-you... you lied to me?**

**Diego: Shira I-**

**Shira: YOU LIED TO ME?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

**Diego: Shira I'm sorry! I didn't know it would get this far!**

**Shira: Does this mean you don't love me?! DOES IT?!**

**Diego: No Shira I do love you! I love you more than life!**

**Shira: Then why would you lie to me?!**

**Diego: I **_**JUST **_**REALIZED I WAS HURTING THE ONE I LOVE MOST!**

He began to cry. Shira realized he WAS in love with her. Wow. Then she began to cry. She also nuzzled Diego as they both cried. He nuzzled her back. Even with all the anger and sorrow they had, Diego and Shira's love was strong enough to conquer anything. They smiled at each other. Nothing else made them happier than to stare into each other's eyes.

**Oscar: Hey! Look who decided to show up.**

The two gasped when they saw Soto, Zeke, Oscar, and Lenny.

**Soto: Diego, I was beginning to worry about you.**

**Diego: No need to worry; I'm right here.**

Soto grinned evily the moment he saw Shira.

**Soto: Now if you'll excuss me, I have a tigress to mate with.**

He started walking towards Shira, but Diego growled and stood in front of her.

**Soto (viciously): WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Diego: Leave my girlfriend alone!**

Soto realized that Diego and Shira were together. He wanted to kill the tigress; but there was one thing he had to do first.

**Soto: Fine! I'll take you down, first.**

Soto began circling Diego, growling. Diego growled back. Then Soto lunged and attacked, Diego did the same, both sabers fought to the death. Shira went to help but was stopped by Oscar, Zeke, and Lenny. They snargled at her, but they didn't know how strong she really was. She was able to make them run away by biting into Oscar's shoulder and kicking Lenny's stomach. But Zeke charged at her and pinned her to the wall. Shira was in pain and used the rest of her strength to head-butt the scrawny saber, then she toppled to the ground.

With Diego and Soto, they were still fighting. But as Diego tried to tackle him down, Soto grabbed him and threw Diego; making him crash into a rock and fall unconscious. Then Soto went to Shira. She growled at him, but he pounced on her. Shira screamed and was trying to get Soto off her.

**Soto: It'll be a shame to kill such a pretty face! Tell you what: you agree to mate with me and bear our cubs, and I'll let you live. What do you say about that, beautiful?**

**Shira: EAT DINOSAUR POOP!**

**Soto: FINE! But you will have my offspring; whether you like it or not!**

Diego finally woke up to see Soto pin Shira down and lower his lower-body-half to Shira's. Diego roared and ran to the two. Shira screamed knowing she was about to be raped. But luckily, Diego pushed Soto out of the way and was brawling with him much, much more viciously than he had before.

**Diego: DON'T... MESS... WITH... MY... SHIRA!**

He pinned Soto to the ground, and drove his fangs into his ex-leader's heart. A few seconds after the struggling and tearing, Soto was dead. Diego licked his blood out of his teeth and spat it out. Then he went to make sure Shira was fine.

**Diego: Are you okay?**

**Shira: Yeah. Thank you Diego.**

**Diego: Don't thank me. I was the one who almost got you killed.**

**Shira: But I still love you.**

**Diego: I love you, too, Shira. *kisses Shira***

Diego and Shira went back into the rainforest. They found a nice cave with a beautiful surrounding. On their first night in the cave, Shira wanted a WHOLE LOT MORE from Diego.

**Shira: Diego?**

**Diego: Hmmm?**

**Shira: Diego, I want to have your cubs.**

**Diego: W-What?**

**Shira: Well, the mating season is over tomorrow. And I'm in heat. And I secretly, always, wanted to be mother.**

Diego remembered. Tomorrow it's all over, and they would have to wait another whole year. He also noticed that he was in heat, too. _**I've always wondered what it was like to be a dad, **_he thought to himself.

**Diego: Okay, let's do it!**

**Shira: Really?!**

**Diego: Yep. Let's get started! Only if you agree to be my mate.**

**Shira: *laughs* Of course I will! I love you, Diego!**

**Diego: I love you too, Shira!**

They began to kiss passionately. Then they purred, licked, and nuzzled each other affectionately. And that's when they became SUPER close.


	5. The Cubs

A short while after mating, Shira became pregnant. Diego was taking extra-special care of his mate, and their cubs. He would go hunt for her, help her drink from a water pool, and practically did everything she needed help with; and it's kind of bugging him, a little. Shira, being the one who's pregnant, isn't finding things so easy either. She always wakes up with cramps and mood swings, and she suddenly has cravings for antelope. But overall, both sabers were happy for their beautiful creations being born any day now.

One night, everything was about to change.

It was the middle of the night, Diego quietly walked out of his cave to get a drink from the water pool. As for Shira, she slept peacefully. Until...

Shira woke up from a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked over her bulged out belly and grasped it when she felt another hard kick. Then water splashed right out of her legs, and she screamed.

Diego heard Shira screaming in pain and ran back to the cave. When he got there, he saw his mate and started panicking.

**Shira: DIEGO! THE CUBS, THEY'RE COMING!**

**Diego: NOW?!**

**Shira (sarcastically): No tomorrow! YES NOW!**

**Diego (running over to Shira): It's gonna be okay Shira! Just like we praticed!**

**Shira: *scream* Diego, I'm scared! Can I hold your paw?!**

**Diego: Uh, sure.**

Shira squeezed his paw in hers as she groaned in pain. Diego was feeling her pain, literally! His paw began to get numb.

**Diego (in pain/trying to smile): Just go with the pain!**

**Shira: *scream* IT HURTS SO MUCH!**

**Diego: Dont worry Shira, everything's gonna be fine!**

**Shira: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGNANT!**

**Diego: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED CUBS!**

**Shira: YOU WANTED THEM TOO! AND I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE IN HEAT!**

**Diego: OKAY OKAY! ON THE COUNT OF THREE, YOU PUSH! GOT IT?!**

**Shira: GOT IT; PUSH AT THREE!**

**Diego: Okay! One, two, three, PUSH!**

Shira screamed in pain as she pushed. Then a tiny, little cry was heard. Diego urged his mate to pushed harder.

**Diego: Shira! Here comes the first one! Push, PUSH!**

She did what she was told and pushed. The first cub came out. It was a boy; with Diego's fur and Shira's stripes. As soon as he came out, Diego licked the blood off his son's fur. That's when it hit him... this was HIS son. But the job wasn't over yet; there was one more cub inside Shira. Diego placed the boy next to Shira and helped her with the second cub.

**Diego: Just push, PUSH!**

**Shira (groaning): I CAN'T DO IT!**

**Diego: Just one more big push!**

**Shira: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! *scream***

**Diego: SHIRA, YOU CAN DO IT! I know you can!**

Looking in his eyes made her feel better. So, with all of her might, Shira pushed the last crying cub out. It was a girl; with Shira's fur, but no stripes. Shira licked the blood off her daughter's fur. After that she let her nurse. Diego brought their son over to Shira and let him nurse; then he snuggled close to Shira.

They smiled warmly at each other, then at their cubs. Twins, a boy and a girl. And they looked just like their mother and father. Then, they started to open their eyes. The boy opened his first (since he was born first), and he had hazel-green eyes. Then the girl opened her's, and she had crystal blue eyes.

**Diego: Their just...**

**Shira: Beautiful?**

**Diego: That's not enough to describe them.**

**Shira: *soft laugh* So, what should we name them?**

**Diego: Why don't you choose the girl's, first?**

**Shira: Okay... Ally, after my mother .**

**Diego: I love it.**

**Shira: Now you get to choose for the boy.**

**Diego: Hmm... Austin, after my father.**

**Shira: Austin and Ally. Our children. And Diego?**

**Diego: Yeah?**

**Shira: Thank you, for helping me.**

**Diego: What else could I do? You're my mate, and now I'll help you with these rascals.**

**Shira: Well, goodnight Diego. I love you.**

**Diego: Goodnight Shira, and Austin and Ally. I love you all.**

Shira smiled and kissed Diego. After that, she licked her babies and fell asleep. Diego fell asleep as well, while giving his family warmth. Both sabers were dreaming happily of their new life with Austin and Ally.

THE END

_**I hope you guys loved this story. Let me know on reviews if you want me to keep this story on track, or if you want me to go one with the story but have the herd included. And if you want to read more on Diego and Shira's cubs, make sure you read my new story, "Austin and Ally". Please review and keep reading!**_


End file.
